Patience
by SamanthaRose
Summary: Rodimus never did have the best timing...


There was a lesson in this somewhere. Something involving how even mechs with good sparks became depraved when they were at war long enough. Maybe a quip about how old habits die hard.

Rodimus had imagined this moment many times, many of these imaginings accompanying a lube slicked servo on his spike and a few fingers stuffed into his valve. He had expected it to go two ways; either it would be soft and romantic and he would be taught and guided, or he would take charge and be the one doing the teaching with his own Rodimus flare.

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed so hard. Maybe he should have reigned in his own temper. He couldn't really blame himself, or anyone else... it had been a long, rough day.

His timing could have been better.

He had never imagined the anger however, never expected to be forced face down on a dusty, wobbling desk. He hadn't figured two digits being shoved into his mouth to be sucked and moistened before they began scissoring and thrusting within him into the daydreams. He had never expected the large, very eager spike rubbing persistantly against his aft as he was roughly prepared.

Rodimus wasn't sure if this was exceeding his expectations, or shattering them into a million tiny painful pieces.

"You always were an arrogant, entitled little brat." The deep, furious voice of Orion Pax growled behind him. "Why the Matrix chose someone like you, I'll never understand Hot Rod."

"It's Rodimus now." The younger Prime's legs were kicked further apart, the digits were wrenched from his valve and he hissed between clenched denta. "Hot Rod was the kid you denied all those years ago."

"My apologies." There was something savage in that voice, and it became a groan as Orion lined himself up and pushed in, the way eased by his previous actions.

By Primus, he was big. Bigger than Rodimus had been prepared for. He whined, one of Pax's hands closing over the back of his neck and squeezing.

"You wanted this." Orion said firmly, drawing out fully before bringing his hips forward and working his way back in. Rodimus spread his legs further, pushed his hips back and bit down on his own hand to silence himself. "Take it all." This was rumbled close to his audial, and he stifled a whimper.

Every time Rodimus thought Orion couldn't possibly go further, there was more of him to take in. By the time Orion's hips were pressed into his own fully, Rodimus felt about ready to burst.

"A surprisingly tight fit." Orion panted. "I expected you to be a bit more used, taking your easy going airs into consideration."

His pace was unhurried and entirely self gratifying. He didn't care that each thrust rubbed nodes until they felt raw. He didn't care that he was pushing Rodimus into the desk so hard. He wanted what was best for himself.

"I d-don't usually give myself to o-others like this." Rodimus said with difficulty. His frame burned with charge. His valve, filled to the brim and stretched around Orion's spike tightly, was throbbing in time with his spark.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Orion's tone was taunting. His pace grew faster, harder, and Rodimus clung to the desk for dear life. "Didn't you want to be spread for me like this? Didn't you want me to frag you like you were mine? Like you meant something to me?!"

"YES!" Rodimus snarled, struggling briefly in Orion's grip. He was pushed into the desk again, and he pushed his hips back so that Orion had better access. "I've been aching for you since we first met! It's about time you stopped denying yourself and took me!"

Orion grunted, hooking two fingers into a seam on Rodimus' hip before pulling him closer. Bracing against the desk with his free hand, he began slamming into the flame colored frame he loomed over.

Rodimus' arms were trembling and mostly useless, his chest digging into the desk top. He slid his legs apart a little more, vents hissing to try and cool him down.

Orion was making the most incredible, delicious noises. His deep voice groaning, vents hitching, their hips clanging rapidly together, swollen spike squelching in and out of eager valve... Orion's hand moved from his hip and braced on the desk with the other. He enveloped Rodimus' frame, parted his own legs to get better leverage.

Rodimus was crying out wordlessly now, being pounded into the desk. It slammed against the wall with each hard thrust, and pleasure soared to heights that bordered on pain.

"I should have... done this... millennia ago." Orion said. "I should have taken you when you came begging!" Mouth open, voice box full of static, Rodimus pressed back against the larger frame. "I was your Prime!" Orion continued, voice becoming choked. "You always belonged to me!"

Rodimus' fans squealed and his vents began struggling as he was crushed into the surface of the desk. Orion's broad chestplates were pressed into his back, his spoiler, and one arm wound around his waist. He felt his feet nearly leave the floor as Orion clutched Rodimus to himself so tightly, he had hardly any room for thrusting. Grinding his hips forward, spike rubbing Rodimus' deepest nodes until they burned, Orion growled.

"I should have put you in your place." He said against the smaller mech's audial. Rodimus' HUD was full of warnings that he ignored as his charge ramped up into the red. His thighs were trembling and each sharp buck of Orion's hips made a frantic sound escape him. "You're still just a child chasing an impossible dream, trying to be something he was never meant to be."

Static bloomed in his vision and Rodimus came with a scream. His valve clenched rhythmically and lubricant gushed down his legs. His frame rattled against Orion's, and even through the haze, Rodimus could hear the larger mech clenching his denta so hard his jaw creaked. The spike within him began jerking and heat bloomed. Groaning again, Orion gripped Rodimus tight and moved his hips weakly to coax everything he could from his overload.

"A-always was one to... learn b-better from hard lessons." Rodimus said when the haze lifted.

Orion was silent but for his howling cooling fans and his quick venting. He had his optics offline. His grip hadn't lessened. Rodimus remained still, fighting the urge to clamp his valve down around the still twitching obstruction within it.

"I'm sorry." Orion eventually breathed, arms loosening but hands still clenched.

"I... don't think you need to apologize." Rodimus muttered. "I might be the one who needs to do that."

"I can't make any excuses for my actions." Orion continued. He slowly released Rodimus and began to pull free, vents hitching again. "I behaved very poorly just now."

"I'm not sorry. Not sorry I pushed you." Rodimus admitted. His whole frame was going to ache for the next week. He was sure his valve was going to ache for longer than that. "I wanted you."

"And were you pleased with what you got?" Orion asked, his voice now sounding small and guilty.

"What do you think?" Rodimus asked without looking at the larger mech.

"Never again, Rodimus." Orion had brought a cloth from his subspace and was wiping the result of their coupling from his frame. "I should never have done this."

"You say that now." Rodimus glanced over his shoulder and managed a very Rodimus grin. "I'm patient... I'll wait for you to change your mind again."


End file.
